Just a Kiss Goodnight
by thelovelylili
Summary: "Her final thought as the Hogwarts Express pulled into the platform was that this year couldn't be any worse then what she had already been through." Hermione returns to her final year at Hogwarts, but little does she know that she will learn more then any book or professor can teach her. A certain potions master has something to do with that...SnapeXHermione. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, and I've had the idea in my head for a while now. So here we go! This is a SnapeXHermione fic, so if you don't like that, better just to leave now. It is rated M for future chapters, but I will warn you all ahead of time in each chapter that contains grown-up scenes. I will be updating often, so make sure to give it a fave/watch if you like it. And as always, I would LOVE any feedback! Comment or pm me and tell me what you think :)**

**Oh, and of course Harry Potter belongs to the lovely and talented J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing around with her characters a bit ;) On with the show!**

"Will you marry me?" Her mouth agape, she blinked slowly down at his form in front of her. His wide, blue eyes stared directly at her, waiting, hoping. The small black box in his freckled hand seemed to be mocking her as the shine and glare from the small diamond bothered her in the bright lamp light.

"Hermione?" Ron prodded softly, his eyes nervously flicking around. Hermione was well aware that the entire Weasely family, including Harry, were awaiting her answer with baited breath. In fact, Mrs. Weasely seemed to be nearly out of her seat as she inched closer and closer to the couple at the head of the small kitchen table. Wringing her hands, she tore her gaze from her boyfriend's, who was still kneeling on the carpeted floor in front of her, and looked around at each of the faces seated at the dinner table. First to Ginny and George, who both gave her rather encouraging and understanding smiles; next to Author, who looked as if someone had just told him that he would have to work a double at the Ministry; then Molly, who was smiling brightly at her and unconsciously giving her head a constant stream of little nods; and finally to Harry, who just bit his lip and shrugged at her. Not entirely helpful.

"Ron..." The redhead's posture straightened, his grip on the ring box tightening. Hermione looked down at her boyfriend, the man she had been best friends with since coming to Hogwarts. The man who had saved her from herself after the ending of the second wizarding war, only a year ago. The man who, she had thought, was her true love. But looking into his eyes, she realized that she could not become his wife.

"I can't, I'm sorry." She turned towards the table full of shocked people. "I'm sorry everyone... I'm sorry." Hermione fled the Burrow, already feeling the hot tears building up in her eyes. What had she just done?...

A knock forced Hermione out of her memories and back down to reality, where a content looking Luna was waving at her from the open door of her train compartment. Neville appeared a moment later, wrapping an arm around Luna's thin waist.

"Luna, Neville! Come in, come in!" She shooed Crookshanks off of the empty seats where he was stretched out on, and got up to hug her two very good friends. "It's such a pleasure to see you both!" she said, giving them each a tight squeeze and motioning for them to sit down. "Tell me everything that has been going on in your lives!" Luna gave Neville a secretive smile, to which he blushed and cleared his throat before answering.

"Things have been great, actually. After we did our part in the reconstruction and clean-up of the school, we went to spend some time with Gran. She just adores Luna, doesn't she babe?" Neville addressed his girlfriend, to which she smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"I quite like Neville's gran. She doesn't have any Nargles in her garden, and that's a good sign in itself," Luna explained airily. Hermione chuckled. Even after the horrors of the war, it was both refreshing and joyful to see that it had not changed some people for worse, Luna included. Not only had the war not damaged Luna's eccentric spirit, but it had pushed Neville to tell her what he had been feeling for years. The instant he had confessed his love to her, Luna had pulled him in for a very passionate and very public kiss. The two had been together, going strong, since then.

"Hermione," Neville began, turning his eyes to the floor and clenching his hands. "I just want to tell you that I'm sorry about what hap-"

"Don't." The brunette put up her small hand and shook her head. "I really appreciate it Neville, but I'm fine." She mustered up a small smile. "Really," she added at the look of pity on her friend's face.

"So Luna, tell me about your summer?" The three comrades chatted lightly about their individual summers for the next few hours, being joined half way through by Padma and Parvati, Dean, and Ginny. It wasn't until the train's whistle blew telling them that they would be arriving in Hogwarts in ten minutes time did the crew of friends part to change into their Hogwarts robes. As Hermione pulled her sweater over her curled hair, she thought of what her final year of school would bring for her. Her final thought as the Hogwarts Express pulled into the platform was that it couldn't be any worse then what she had already been through.

**Next chapter will be up soon, and it will be longer. This is just the intro :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so overwhelmed and flattered by the instant response from you all! I woke up this morning, checked my email, and said to my cat, "This is so exciting!". Needless to say, she just yawned and went back to sleep. But I was overjoyed! Thank you all so much, and keep them coming! :)**

**Ok, so I got a review saying that Hermione would be 20 if this was actually happening like it would in the books. This is true, but I'm taking some creative privilege here and making her almost 19. Yeah yeah, I know. It isn't "true to the book". But ya know what, this is my fanfic, and its the way I say it is. So BAM! ;) Ok, moving on with the next chapter! **

"And in conclusion, I'd just like to say thank you. Thank you to all of you who were in the war. Thank you to all those who gave their lives in the fight for our survival. And thank you to all of you who are here, after everything that you've lost, to continue your quest for knowledge. You are appreciated and you are truly the foundation of this school... Now, without further ado, let the feast begin!" Headmistress McGonagall finished with a wave of her weathered hand, and mounds of food magically appeared on the four house tables.

Hermione watched in an amused smile as all of the new first years gaped in wonder at the full plates that had been empty but a minute ago. Her smile turned sad as she realized just how little first years there were this year. The four house tables were actually quite empty, many of previous seats' occupants being dead from the war or choosing not to return to Hogwarts at all, finding the stone walls of the great castle too much of a painful memory. In fact, that had been the reason why Harry and Ro-... Well, why Harry hadn't returned to Hogwarts for his final year. She refused to think his name, promising herself that she would have time to cry and reminisce in the privacy of her chambers that evening. Helping herself to some chicken salad, Hermione turned to her left and struck up a conversation with Ginny.

"So Gin, how are you handling not having Harry here?" She looked sympathetically at her red haired friend, chewing her food slowly and patiently waiting for Ginny to do the same.

"I'm actually ok, Mione," Ginny replied with a soft smile. "We promised we would write every day, and I'll see him at Christmas. It's just a little weird, you know. I'm used to seeing him every day. Seeing him, having him hold me, touch me..."

"OK Ginny! I think that's enough now. Come on, he's like my brother." Hermione laughed, punching the young Weasely playfully on the arm.

"Oh, sorry Mione." Ginny blushed, her face becoming nearly the color of her hair. "I just think about him and lose track of where I am." Hermione rolled her eyes, but was happy for her two close friends. They deserved the special happiness only love could bring, especially after their work and sacrifice. Lost in her train of thought, Hermione ate the rest of her meal in a trance, only coming out when McGonagall spoke again.

"Prefects, please lead the first years to the dormitories." There was a clutter of feet and many swooshes of robes. "May I please see Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy up here? Thank you. The rest of you have a good night's rest, and good luck in your classes tomorrow." Slightly bewildered, Hermione made her way up to the teachers' table, and was soon joined by Malfoy. She greeted him with a friendly and brief nod of her head, which he returned. At the end of the war, all house hostility had pretty much burned itself out, and while Hermione and Malfoy were by no means friends, they weren't enemies anymore and could greet each other as acquaintances.

"Ah yes, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall greeted them with a smile. "With everything that was going on with the reconstruction of the school, there was insufficient time to send you your owls. I apologize for that. But at any rate, you two are the school's Head Boy and Girl. I realize your past together was..." She seemed to pause to be delicate before continuing. "...difficult, but I trust that you two can work together in a civil and professional manner. You will be sharing living quarters, and Ms. Gilda will show you to them." Hermione turned around to find a small house elf at her feet, smiling pleasantly up at her. "Goodnight you two," McGonagall finished, and Gilda began walking out of the Great Hall, with Hermione and Draco right behind her. "Oh," McGonagall called out to them just as they were leaving through the double oak doors. "And congratulations. I know you both will make this school a better environment. Goodnight." Draco looked to Hermione, giving her a nervous smile. _Yeah,_ Hermione thought. _My sentiments exactly. No pressure or anything; thanks Minerva. _

The two young wizards followed the wrinkled old house elf up many flights of moving staircases, only to be lead to a large portrait of Albus Dumbledore somewhere on the sixth floor. Gilda turned to them. "Ms. Hermione and Mr. Draco is to be choosing a password now. Call Gilda if you be needing anything." And with a small _pop_ she was gone.

"Well that wasn't very informative," Draco sighed after about a minute of being left in the silence of Gilda's departure. Hermione ignored his statement.

"What password would you like? Please," she quickly added at the look on his face, "nothing like Slytherin Prince, or Draco Malfoy Rules."

"Oh please, Granger. If anything it would be Draco Malfoy Supreme," he joked, folding his arms across his chest and laughing at his own jest.

Hermione emitted herself a small chuckle. "How about... Potions Lovers? We both have an affinity for the subject, and no one would guess that a Gryffindor girl would choose anything related to Potions as a password. It's perfect." Draco nodded in agreement, and they said the password in unison to Dumbledore's portrait. The ex-headmaster smiled down at them, that familiar twinkle present still in his painted eyes, and opened up to the dormitory entrance behind him. The two student walked through the entrance and softly gasped.

They walked into a brightly lit living room. Black leather furniture adorned the spacious room, and a pleasant fire crackled merrily in the marble fireplace. A quaint kitchen could be seen off to the left, and two staircases led off to the Head boy and girl's respective rooms. Hermione bid Draco goodnight, anxious to investigate her room and get in a hot bath. Upon climbing the winding staircase, she opened up the fogged glass double doors and immediately smiled. Her large room had been decorated in the traditional Gryffindor colors. There was a queen sized canopy bed against the north wall, with almost too many soft golden pillows and a deep red duvet. Her trunk sat at the base of it, with Crookshanks perched on top. Moving further into her room, Hermione happily took note of two bedside tables, a vast wooden desk with three quills neatly lined up next to two jars of black, fast-dry ink, and two doors, one on either side of the room. Choosing the door to the left first, she found what any girl would be more then glad to have in their room; a walk-in closet. Black stained wooden shelves lined three walls, and the last one had a rack to hang up her robes. The floor was covered with a red shag rug, and a small golden leather loveseat sat cozily in one corner. Closing the closet door, Hermione made her way over to the door on the other side of the room. Upon opening it she found her private bathroom. A jacuzzi tub took up most of the room, but left plenty of room for the white marble sink and counter tops, towel rack filled with soft, fluffy gold and red towels, and a wall sized lighted mirror. Sighing with relief, the young Gryffindor immediately filled the tub with hot water, stripped off her clothes, and climbed in. After the many hours on the Hogwarts Express, the hot water relaxed her muscles and she finally let herself think about the stresses that plagued her mind.

Ronald Weasely. Someone she had once been proud to call her best friend. Now, he wouldn't even acknowledge her presence. The kiss during the battle at Hogwarts had brought them together, and for a while Hermione thought that this was what pure happiness felt like. The Weaselys had welcomed her with love and open arms, and had invited her over for weekly dinners. Their relationship was relaxed and easy. But whenever Ron had wanted to take things a bit further, Hermione just couldn't bring herself to oblige. When his hand traveled up her blouse, she had gently moved it back to her waist. When he attempted to unbutton her jeans, she had made some excuse about her mother expecting her home. She had never been able to move any farther then intense kissing and some feeling up. She couldn't pinpoint why until the day he proposed. It had been beautiful and romantic, anything that she could of dreamed of. The logical part of her mind had told her to say yes; why shouldn't she say yes? Ron could provide her with a stable life, and they got along famously. But when she imagined having a life with him, she couldn't. She could not picture them married, and could not picture the faces of their children. It was at that moment that she knew that Ron could never be more to her then a best friend. After she had fled from the Burrow that night, she had spoken with him and told him exactly that. Needless to say, he had not taken it well. They had not spoken since, despite Hermione's many letters.

Sighing, she realized that during her reminiscence the water of her bath had gone cold. Ten minutes later she had dried off and climbed into her new bed with her favorite sweatpants and old ratty t-shirt on. Looking forward to her first day of classes the next morning, Hermione fell into a deep and fortunately dreamless sleep.

The next morning Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, meeting up with Ginny half way and explaining how she had been chosen to be Head Girl. During breakfast, the Gryffindor table exchanged class schedules. Hermione found out that she had Transfiguration and Muggle Studies with Padma and Luna, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology with Dean and Pavarti, and Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions with Neville and Ginny. Her course load this year was fairly light, seeing as how it was her last term at Hogwarts. She would never forget the stress of her third year when she had taken on too many courses, and was not anxious to repeat her mistake.

Finishing her toast, Hermione made her way to her first class of the day with Ginny and Neville; Potions. She and Ginny were talking aimlessly about a pair of shoes they had seen in Witch Weekly, with Neville rolling his eyes as he trailed behind, not eager to participate in shoe-talk. Upon reaching the dungeon classroom, they took their seats, Ginny and Hermione sitting together, and Neville sitting with some Slytherin girl. The minutes passed, and soon class' start time had come and gone. Five minutes past. Ten minutes past. Fifteen minutes past. Just as Hermione was about to get up and leave, the class door banged open, and a swoosh of billowing black robes entered the room.

"Hello, class," the professor quietly said. "Welcome to another year of Potions." Hermione's eyes went wide. It was Severus Snape.

**Phew, so here we go! Let me know what you all think. **

**So, heres a question for you. Do you all prefer longer chapters, with a bit of a wait? OR shorter, more frequent chapters. Let me know, as I aim to please ;)**

**So in light of the positive reaction I'm getting from this story, I am going to have a little contest! Whoever can correctly guess my age in a pm or comment wins a prize! What is the prize, you say? Well you can create a little character and I will feature it in a chapter! The first correct guess wins, so get thinking! **

**As always my lovely readers, please do leave me some reviews. Snape likes reviews, and he gets cranky without them. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I love waking up to an inbox full of emails telling me that people have fave and followed :) it makes me so happy, and inspires me to write! So in honor of you guys, my dear, fabulous readers, here is another chapter! Whaaat?! Two chapters in less then 24 hours? I know, I'm spoiling you guys ;) No one has guessed my age yet, but one of you is very close :P I'll give you a hint. I'm under 30. Ok! Moving on, enjoy the chapter :) **

"_Hello, class," the professor quietly said. "Welcome to another year of Potions." Hermione's eyes went wide. It was Severus Snape. _

Hermione wasn't the only one who was looking up in astonishment at the Potions' professor standing at the front of the room. In fact, everyone that had been at the battle of Hogwarts was looking at him like he had grown an extra head. Noticing all his students shocked faces, Snape cleared his throat.

"As interesting as I'm sure looking at me is, I would like to move on with the lesson. Take out your notebooks and quills and copy the notes I'm about to write down. No talking." He turned his back and began to write on the chalkboard. Getting out her own notebook, Hermione felt a tap to her right and Ginny whispered in her ear.

"What is he doing here? I was sure that he would go into solitude. What happened?!" Ginny's fierce whisper brought back a wave of memories, and Hermione wrote down her notes in a daze as she let herself remember...

"_A vile, something! Come on, Hermione!" She had hurried to hand Harry the empty glass vial that she had kept in her pocket all these years out of habit. She could only watch in silence as he collected Snape's last tears. Her own slid down her dirt and blood streaked face as she watched one of the men she admired and revered most in the most excruciating pain imaginable. The blood flew freely from the two open gashes in his neck, and his mouth opened and closed in a silent scream. His movements slowed, and then stopped. Harry got up from his spot on the dusty wood planked floor and led the way out of the lake house, Ron hot on his heals. Left alone in the shack with Snape's still form, Hermione slowly knelt down beside him and took out her wand. Casting a few healing spells, she leaned in until her lips were at his blood-stained ear. _

_"I'm sorry," she whispered. "These spells might ease the pain... You're so brave, Professor. I'm s-s-sorry." A sob escaped her cracked lips and the tears flew more freely. She kissed his cold cheek and got up, giving her ex Potions professor one last glance before hurrying to catch up to Ron and Harry..._

Hermione had discovered later that the snake's venom had slowed Snape's heart, but not stopped it. The healers had found him and were able to reverse the negative effects of the poison coursing through his veins. She had not seen him, heard anymore about him, or knew of his return to Hogwarts until right this very moment. His black robed back was to the class, and he had not stopped scribbling on the board. Hermione noticed that his appearance had changed drastically. His long greasy hair had been cut short, so that it tickled his ears. And his white pallor had changed to a light olive complexion. His black collar was pulled up to his chin, to hide his scars Hermione was sure. She turned back to her ginger friend. "I'm not sure why he's back," she whispered. "But McGonagall wouldn't have hired him to come back if she didn't trust him completely-"

"Oh, I am most trustworthy, I assure you Ms. Granger." Hermione gulped and looked up to the towering form of her professor standing behind her. "What is it you were saying?"

"Oh, u-umm, nothing Professor." The young Gryffindor's cheeks turned scarlet.

"Nothing, is it?" Snape drawled, looking unblinkingly down at her and folding his hands behind his back. "Well perhaps you would like to discuss 'nothing' in detention with me this evening."

"No, really Professor that's alrig-"

"Six o'clock, Ms. Granger." Snape cut her off, returning to his position at the front of the room. Ginny looked at her friend sympathetically, and they did not say another word for the remainder of the class, fearful of another detention. While walking out of the classroom to head to Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione caught the potion master's eyes, and he held her stare for what seemed like minutes, but was in reality only a few seconds. She looked away first, and walked across the grounds feeling flustered.

Later that evening at dinner, the small group of Gryffindor friends talked about their days, comparing classes and discussing how it felt to be back at Hogwarts. After the incident with Ron and his proposal, Hermione had feared that she would loose all of her friends. Instead, she had been pleasantly surprised to learn that none of her friends had chosen sides and abandoned her, including Ginny. In fact, Ginny had become her closest friend. They chatted pleasantly with each other throughout dinner. It wasn't until the plates had been cleared of all food and the dessert had appeared did the subject of Severus Snape come up.

"Get this guys," Ginny addressed the group, and all eyes were upon her. "Hermione got detention already! One guess who," she finished glumly.

"No, not Snape? He's been back one day and he's already handing out detentions? The bloody git." Seamus took a bite out of his chocolate cake, muffling his words, and Dean nodded at his friend's statement.

"I'm sorry, Mione. What was it for, anyway?" Dean asked, chewing on a Chocolate Frog.

"Oh, it was for talking in class." Hermione shrugged, willing herself not to get too frustrated with Snape before having to go deal with him for an hour.

"Why is he even here? After all those years as a double agent, that Dark Mark permanently on his arm... How can McGonagall even stand to be around him, let alone hire him?" Ginny twirled her hair in between her fingers, a sign that she was frustrated.

Hermione sipped her pumpkin juice, unwilling to defend the man who had mere hours earlier given her detention. But she could not bring herself to agree with her friend's statement. Along with Snape's memories stored in Dumbledore's pensive and Harry's sworn statement, the ex death eater was cleared of all charges. But nothing but time could get rid of the black mark that had besmirched his name.

Hermione sighed and got up. "I gotta go guys. I gotta walk to the dungeons, and I wanna get there early, so Snape doesn't have another thing to complain about. I'll see you guys tomorrow at breakfast. Night!" A chorus of "Goodnight Mione!" echoed around the table, and she walked out of the Great Hall and made her way to the Potion's room. She absentmindedly straightened her muggle clothes, (black pleated skirt that went to her mid thighs, navy blue flats, and a light blue sweater), and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Ms. Granger. The door is open." The monotone voice welcomed her in, and promising herself that she wouldn't lose her temper, Hermione opened the door and walked in.

**Sorry this ones a short chapter, I just wanted to stop before the detention scene. The next chapter will get a little intense, but no lemons... yet ;). **

**Quick question: Would you all like to read more about the blooming friendship between Draco and Hermione? Let me know :)**

**If I get some reviews and feel inspired enough, I might post chapter 4 tonight! So, happy reading, and review review review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_My dear readers, here is chapter 4! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I worked hard to get it up tonight, cause you all are just so wonderful and you deserve it :) This chapter is pretty long, so I hope you love it!_**

**_The next chapter will be in Snape's POV. It will be something a little different, but will give you insight into what he's thinking. I also just wanted to give a quick reminder that this is fanfiction, and that if something isn't exactly 'true to the book', its most likely because I did it on purpose to fit the needs of my story. So please keep that in mind while reading :)_**

**_As always, I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately. J.K. Rowling is amazing, and I'm just playing around with her genius. On with the show!_**

_"Come in, Ms. Granger. The door is open." The monotone voice welcomed her in, and promising herself that she wouldn't lose her temper, Hermione opened the door and walked in._

The heavy iron door squeeked as Hermione opened and closed it behind her, and walked up to the professor's wooden desk at the head of the classroom. Snape was scribbling on a piece of parchment, and did not look up when she stood before him. She waited patiently. Five minutes. Ten minutes. She cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, Professor? I'm here for my, um, detention." He finished what appeared to be a sentence, and put his quill down before looking up.

"Why Ms. Granger, right on time. This evening you will be sitting here for an hour, doing precisely 'nothing', as you seem so fond of doing that during my class time. You may sit there." He pointed to the seat directly in front of his desk. With a single nod, Hermione sat herself down and folded her hands on the table top.

Not ten minutes had passed when the silence and boredom became too much for the young Gryffindor girl to handle. "Excuse me sir?" she began. Snape looked up from the book he was reading. Hermione was startled to see that it was the muggle book Pride and Prejudice. She shook off her surprise to continue. "I really didn't mean to... disrespect you by talking during today's class. I apologize. But this is just... I mean to say, sir... I'm utterly bored."

The Potion's professor raised his eyebrows and put his book down. "Bored, Ms. Granger? Oh, why I'm so sorry that your rude behavior must be punished and resulted in your lack of entertainment." Hermione rolled her eyes at his obvious sarcasm. "But since the silence is so tortuous for you, I present you with an alternative. You may sit in silence, or... Talk to me."

Hermione's mouth popped open. Talk, to Snape? Have a discussion with her Potion's master? With the exception of speaking to his unconscious form in the lake house, she had never truly talked to him. She actually couldn't imagine him carrying on a conversation with anyone, let alone herself. _But,_ she thought to herself, glancing up at his waiting face. _It would be better than this deafening silence. Buck up, Hermione. Where's that Gryffindor courage?_

Satisfied with her inner monologue, she twiddled her thumbs and looked into his black eyes, her decision made. "Well, what shall we talk about?" He seemed to smile for just a moment, but then it was gone, and he was regarding her with cold indifference.

"So, you believe me to be trustworthy, do you?" Hermione's cheeks grew pink, and Snape smirked at her obvious embarrassment. She had hoped he wouldn't bring that up. After all, it had been meant for Ginny's ears alone.

"Yes, sir. Yes I do," she mumbled out, suddenly finding the wood grain on the desk very interesting and not meeting his eyes.

"Pray tell, why is that? I've never shown you any particular kindness or favor." Snape stood up, coming around to lean on the front of his desk, now directly in front of his student. He searched her face, sincerely looking for an answer.

"Well..." Hermione was praying that the dungeon's stone floor would open up and swallow her whole before she had to answer, but no such luck. "You are brave, and courageous, and forgiving. The war would have been a lost cause without your sacrifice. I know everyone says Harry did it all, but he didn't. He would have been nothing without you, and..." She realized that she had been rambling, and that Snape's eyebrows were now so far raised they were nearly in his hair line. "And that, sir, is why I think you are trustworthy." _And why I trust you_, she added as an after thought to herself. Her brown orbs were now glued to the floor, and her breaths were shallow. Why had she said all those things? She should of just opted for silence. _What have I got myself into?_

"Why thank you for clearing that up, Ms. Granger." Snape said this softly, with only his usual hint of sarcasm. Minutes passed without either party making any noise. The dungeon was deathly quiet, and the stone walls and iron doors blocked out any sound that might be happening beyond the room they were currently in. More minutes ticked by.

"Have you ever heard of the muggle game Twenty Questions?" The sudden onset of Snape's question startled Hermione and she jumped slightly in her seat. He had not moved from his position against the front of his desk, and was looking at her expectantly.

"Why,yes...I used to play it quite a bit before coming to Hogwarts. Not many people know about it here... How do you know about it, Professor?" Her brows furrowed, not remembering that he had come from a muggle family, like herself.

The black haired teacher smirked. "Would you like that to count as your first question, Ms. Granger? I propose we play. You still have nearly forty minutes left." Hermione stared at him, wide eyed. Snape, Severus Snape, wanted to play a muggle game known for getting to know people? This night was getting very curious, indeed.

"Well alright, sure," the brunette conceded.

"I ask again, is that your first question?" Snape asked her.

"Hmm? Oh, um, no sir. If I am to go first, I ask..." She thought. Should she ask something personal? This could be her only chance to find out more about the personal life of her Potions teacher. But what if he got angry, and she was left in silence again? Finally she blurted out, "What's your favorite color?"

Snape chuckled. "Quite the intriguing first question indeed, Ms. Granger. It is green." _Green?_ Hermione thought, looking at his entirely black wardrobe. If he noticed her staring, he didn't say anything. "Very well then, my turn. Why have you returned to Hogwarts, when the other two members of the Golden Trio have chosen not to?"

_Jeesh, personal enough? I ask him about his favorite color, and I get this? _She shook her head slightly before answering. "I wanted to complete my schooling here. Harry and..." Severus took note of her pause, but said nothing. "Harry and Ron chose to head straight into Auror training at the Ministry. I want more then that, simple enough." She was hoping he would not press for a more detailed answer, and was relieved when he continued.

"Quite the expected answer. Your turn." _Oh, now I'm going to play hardball,_ she thought, internally smirking.

"Why have _you_ returned to Hogwarts, sir?" It was one thing for her to answer; her answer was expected, natural. Wanting to finish her education was just something that people expected of the 'book worm know-it-all'. But it was entirely unknown why Snape had returned to his old teaching position, and Hermione hoped that he would be honest with her in his answer.

"Well, well, well Ms. Granger, I'm not sure asking the same question I just asked of you can be called fair play, but I shall humor you." He thought and was calculating with his choice of words before he began. "I returned to Hogwarts not to further my education, such as yourself, but because it has served as my home for the past several years. Being a 'double agent', so to speak, had made it difficult to live peacefully in wizarding world outside of Hogwarts. I find myself..." Here he stopped, and as if just now realizing what he was saying and whom he was saying it to, put his cold mask back on and did not continue his thought. "That is quite enough for one answer, Ms. Granger. It is my turn."

Hermione could only nod. The feelings she felt running through her body prevented her to speak. He had opened up to her, if just for a moment. He was having an actual conversation with her. And she had not felt repelled or put off, as most might have been. Instead she had felt drawn in, as if an invisible string were pulling her towards him... She tried to shake it off, as it made her uneasy and nervous. She paid more attention to him when she realized that he started speaking again.

"What happened between you and Mr. Weasely?" Snape's stare gave nothing away, but Hermione was shocked that he would ask a question _that_ personal. Didn't it cross some type of teacher/student boundary? She was sure it must, but somehow it didn't feel it to her. His gaze had not wavered from her face. She met his eyes, brown against black, and spoke.

"Ron and I make wonderful friends. The best, in fact. But we made an average couple... I couldn't bring myself to be with him when I knew deep down that he felt for me stronger then I could ever feel for him. I couldn't be with him in, umm, any way. I want to feel something more then friendship for the man I intend on being with for the rest of my life. I just want... more." Throughout her explanation, her eyes had not left his, and he now slowly advanced towards her until he was leaning across the desk, his face mere inches from her own. Hermione noted that his breath smelled of peppermint and honey, and the scent drew her further into him.

"You seem to want a great deal, girl." Snape's voice was now barely over a whisper. "You want more out of your education. You want more out of your relationship, not that I can blame you for breaking up with that red headed dunderhead... But you seem to be an awfully greedy girl." Here his nose was nearly touching hers, and she was all too aware of how his lips moved when he spoke. Her thoughts were a jumble, not one making sense in this moment of confusion. Just a little closer and their lips would meet... She didn't want this, she couldn't want this!... Right? Her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips, and it was as if this broke the deep trance that had taken over the Potions classroom. Snape sprang away from her as if burned, and turned his back on her at once.

Her breathing erratic, her thoughts a mess, Hermione got up and slowly walked towards him.

"Professor...?" She hated how timid and weak her voice sounded, even to her own ears.

"Detention is over, Ms. Granger. You may go back to your dorm now." Snape did not turn towards her to say this, as if refusing to meet her eyes.

"But Profess-"

"I said LEAVE!" He yelled at her, his voice booming around the small room and sounding even more frightening. Hermione jumped, and angry tears began to form around her eyes. She immediately turned on her heal and fled the room, not stopping until she reached the portrait of a concerned looking Dumbledore.

"Potions Lovers," she said, proud that she had managed to get her tears under control on the walk back and that her voice did not waver. The painted Dumbledore did not speak, but smiled sympathetically instead and swung open. Hermione walked into the shared living room to find Malfoy sprawled out on the black leather couch, reading.

Hearing her footsteps, Malfoy got up, saying, "Hello, Granger. Good night at the libra-" He stopped mid-jest upon seeing her tear stained face. "Jeesh, Granger, what happened? Are you alright?"

Hermione laughed sardonically and sniffed her nose. "What, the Slytherin Prince suddenly cares what happened to the little book worm?" She regretted saying it as soon as it came out of her mouth. The anger she felt at Snape's outburst had bubbled over in her conversation with Malfoy, and she knew he didn't deserve it. But if he was hurt or angry, he did not show it.

"Oh honestly, Granger. Cut the bullshit and come sit down in front of the fire." He lead her to the spot that he had previously occupied and laid out the dark gray knitted blanket for her. "Gilda?". He called the house elve's name quietly, knowing it didn't need to be loud for her to come. Sure enough, with a soft _pop_, she appeared.

"Yes, Mr. Draco sir? What is you be needing?" The house elf smiled at the two students.

"A cup of tea, if you please Gilda. Thank you." The wrinkled little thing nodded and disapparated. Draco's politeness at the house elf shocked Hermione. One of the many things that had changed, she supposed. Malfoy left her in front of the crackling fire, going to the kitchen. A minute later he was back, and shortly followed by Gilda carrying a tray of tea and handkerchiefs. With an appreciative smile Hermione noted that half of the handkerchiefs had little _H_'s sewn into them, and the other half had little _D_'s. She would have to thank Gilda later for the extra token of thoughtfulness.

"Thank you, Gilda. That will be all." The little house elf left, and Malfoy poured a cup of tea. Handing it to Hermione, he took out a small flask of fire whiskey and poured a little bit into her tea cup. Upon seeing her about to object, Draco chuckled and cut her off. "The tea will help with anything that's bothering you. Something I learned from my mother."

"And the fire whiskey?" The Gryffindor questioned with a small smile.

"Ahh, that I did not learn from my mother," Draco replied with a wink. He then turned seriously towards her. "Anything thats troubling you, Granger, tomorrow will be... Well, tomorrow will be better. Take your time by the fire. I'm heading up to bed." He left her with a smile, and climbed the winding staircase to his room.

Left by the fire with a cup of tea and fire whiskey, Hermione was struck by the sudden and unexpected act of kindness her roommate had shown her tonight. As she sipped the hot drink, she smiled to herself. It did help. Left alone to her thoughts about the hectic events of that night, Hermione only wished that tomorrow would in fact be better. The one thought that plagued her all night, even in sleep, was _What happened tonight?_

**_Please review, and if you liked it, make sure to give me or the story a follow and/or a favorite if you haven't already! Thank you all so much for your continued support. It means so much to me! Next chapter to be in Snapes POV ;) Stay tuned!_**


End file.
